


Ashes

by Jongixun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Harsh Language, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Murder Mystery, multiple sexual partners, runaway groom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongixun/pseuds/Jongixun
Summary: Blinded by love chanyeol fails to notice the dying flame of a once blooming love. Hours before his wedding Baekhyun elopes with his best man Kyungsoo, rumors circulate and chaos ensues. The two families are at each other’s throat’s.  This was to be a  wedding for the ages. Two of the biggest corporate Heirs Would join hands in holy matrimony along with their businesses creating the ultimate financial empire. while the families are busy throwing slurs at each other the groom .....Chanyeol he, he never leaves the altar....he waits there all day. And well into the night. Before finally breaking down into a deafening cry.He cries and drowns himself in liquor. When his best friend sehun comes to check on him he finds the man unconscious on the floor. Cold and lifeless.





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol curls his fingers into sehun’s hair nuzzling into it, he doesn’t wanna leave for work today, he rather just stay here with his boyfriend. He looks down at a sleeping sehun and smiles, he honestly didn't know what he would've done if sehun hadn’t been there for him.  
Through all those drunken evenings and weeks spent wasting away in his apartment, sehun had been there for him no matter what. Who would have thought that one of those drunken nights would turn into sweet lovemaking? With sehun a moaning mess beneath him, chanting his name like a mantra as he screwed him open. For a while, he was happy,Sehun made him happy. But whenever he would think about Baekhyun his heart would still sting.

It’s been six months Since he last saw or heard from Baekhyun six months since his attempted suicide. As much as it pains him to say it he still not over Baekhyun. Sehun understands this. He knows how much Baekhyun meant to Chanyeol.

His phone on the Side table vibrates and he glares at it from where he’s lying down, with a long sign he reaches over for it and answers to call. 

“Yes, this is Park Chanyeol speaking”

“ Mr. park this is Detective Kim from Gannam police station” The voice on the other end begins. 

“yesterday While our officers were on Woodland patrol We found a crash car that’s co-registered to your name and a Mr, Byun Baekhyun...”

Chanyeol gulps ”Crash? What do you mean, c-crashed!? ” he shrieks into the phone. Jerking up Startling Sehun awake. 

”We’re looking into that now sir, And based on some evidence, we’ve gathered from the wreck we believe it to be caused by foul play ”


	2. Eeny, meeny, miny, MURDER

“Good morning detective Kim” the intern greets him as he strides down the hallway. Coffee in hand, Kai straightens the creases in his shirt. No one would notice that this is the same outfit from yesterday, would they? Shit. Maybe he should have gone home and gotten changed after all. 

”Kai !, wow you’re early” Ravi exclaims as he saunters over to him all sparkles and rainbows. Kai groaned in response, how could he be so cheery this early in the morning? He needed to know his secret. He ambles over to his desk and sits down Staring at the massive pile of papers in front of him. Become an officer they said, no paperwork at all they said he grumbles taking a sip of coffee before whirling around his desk rearranging files moving them from one pile to insert them back into the filing cabinet they belong to, only to find that there was no room so he would stack them back into a slightly less messy pile. Just as he’s about to sit back down at his now less chaotic desk Ravi slams a new file onto it. 

”so, how was the pull-out?” Ravi smirks wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Kai chokes on his coffee. 

” I knew it! that's the exact shirt you were wearing yesterday. Look! there’s the mustard stain from lunch” he says sitting on the desk.

”but for someone who supposedly got some last night, you don't look-” 

”she had a boyfriend.” Kai cuts him off ” I had to use the old ’ you could get arrested for assaulting a police officer ’ play” 

Ravi makes an ’o’ shape with his mouth ” well that one always works” 

” It almost didn't this time” Kai chuckles ” he didn't believed me, even when I flash my cuffs at him, thought they were some kinky sex toy” 

Ravi throws his head back laughing and “you do like to live dangerously,don’t you ?” Kai glares at him and pouts before turning his attention to the new file on his desk “ what’s this?” 

“Car crash, off route 60, forest rangers found it wile on patrol” Kai opens the folder and pulls out the case photos. A rusted white Maserati with a busted windshield covered in moss and Dead leaves. Firmly rooted into the trunk of a tree. 

“Judging by all this vegetation growing on it my guess is it’s been there for a while.” Kai deadpans “did you run the plates?” 

“Yea , do you remember that Business tycoon’s son?,The one that ran away before his wedding” 

“I remember the media having a field day with it, was all anyone ever talked about for weeks” Kai says continuing to flip through the case file 

“Well, this car is registered to his name, and on another interesting note, his family reported him missing six months ago. Last seen in this Very car.” 

Kai sighs heavily massaging his temples “Please don’t tell me you found a body” 

“No” 

Oh thank god. 

“However;” 

Shit! 

“While investigating we’ve discovered that the brakes were cut”  
Kai looks at the photos again this Time noticing something else “strange, the air bags didn’t seem to inflate either” 

”hmm, I’ll get someone on that right away, In the meantime you can call the other owner of the car. The Ex- Fiancé”

“You always leave the fun stuff for me” 

“Hey, may have a potential Homicide on our hands” Ravi says kicking himself off the desk. 

“It’s only A homicide if you find the body.” Kai smiles picking up the phone listening to it Ring a few times. 

“Yes,this is Park Chanyeol speaking”

.｡꧁~ • ~ • ~ ✦ ~ • ~ • ~꧂｡.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback and creative criticism.


	3. HIATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short notice.

**This series will be put on pause until further notice Im so sorry if I disappointed you. if you like my writing do check out my other fics:**

_ [Coral Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745684/chapters/59826202) _

[ _Double Trouble_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080396/chapters/50151653)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Drabble. I don’t know if I’ll continue. But please leave feedback or creative criticism.


End file.
